


Sleepless in London

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's current bed partner watches him dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in London

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Beta:** [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefernat**](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/)**brknhalo241**.  
>  **Warnings:** Masturbation.  
>  **Notes:** Just a little piece I literally dreamed one night and wrote up for an RPG. As always, feedback is deeply appreciated.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).
> 
> IN MEMORIAL: For Sable

She had been asleep, but Draco woke her up again. He hadn't been sleeping well. She had been curled up against him, but when he turned over again, she gave it up and hopped out of bed. She padded lightly across the plush Turkish carpet and went to sit in the window seat.

The Malfoy town house was located on a corner lot so that this, the top floor bedroom, was in a turret shaped room allowing for a view in several directions. Moonlight shone in through the large glass windows and fell across the window seat and just caught the edge of the overly large hardwood four-poster bed. Draco had left the black and silver velvet brocade draperies open so that the moonlight lit his sleeping form.

She curled up among the plush cushions on the window seat and watched Draco. His pale skin nearly glowed against the black Egyptian cotton sheets. As she watched, he rolled over again, throwing the covers back from his body. He lay stretched across three quarters of the bed, clad only in a pair of blue silk shorts. His hair was fanned out against the pillow and he looked even younger than normal in sleep.

Just when she was considering going back to bed, he began to move again, his hands caressing his own body in his sleep. Curious, she held still, watching the movements of those long fingers as they made their way up his own chest and down again. His eyes were still closed, but he was moaning in his sleep now, one hand continuing down to rub against the erection tenting the silk of his shorts while the other played over his chest muscles. As his right hand grasped himself through the thin fabric of the shorts and pulled rhythmically, the other was tracing the thin scar that ran from the hollow of his throat to his navel. Lightly, Draco fingered the white line of skin as his he gasped and finally stiffened.

He seemed to grimace then and open his eyes, looking around the room. He rolled over and reached for the wand beside the bed and did a cleaning charm on himself. Only then did he notice she was there. He smiled sleepily at her and held his hand out, "I'm sorry, darling. Did I kick you out of bed again?" he cooed at her.

He sat up and pulled the sheets back up and patted the space next to himself. "Come here, girl. I will try to be a better bed partner."

She blinked her blue eyes, regarding the wizard before deciding to be persuaded. Then she hopped down from the window and lazily strolled across the carpet and jumped into bed. Draco reached out and stroked her head, down her back and made soothing noises. She lifted her head back and he scratched under her chin, while he told her how beautiful she was.

Finally, Cocoa rewarded him by purring and curling up against his side, her silken fur against his alabaster skin.


End file.
